


The Floor is Lava

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: 300(ish) Follower Celebration on Tumblr [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tumblr, a you story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Word Count: 465A/N: This one is for @ellen-reincarnated1967, and as indicated by the title, the prompt she gave me was “the floor is lava” which ended up going somewhere completely different than what I originally planned, but I hope you like it!! Thank you for following me :) Also this, and all of the drabbles I am posting for the celebration are un-beta’d, so any and all errors are mine. Feel free to point them out.





	The Floor is Lava

Andi could feel the heat rising from the floor as she perched precariously with one foot on the chair behind her and one foot on the table in front. This was insane. How was it even possible? Sam was lucky enough to have both feet on the same piece of furniture, but the hair falling into his face didn’t hide the panic in his hazel eyes.

“Andi, the floor is lava!” He looked over at her expectantly, like she had some kind of answer about this. “The floor is actually lava.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, Sam,” she responded sarcastically. Sweat was dripping down her face now as she pointed to a chair in the far corner of the room. In it sat a brown-haired teenage boy, his earnest green eyes watching with curiosity. “I guess he wants us to earn it.”

Andi took a deep breath and pushed forward with her toes, thankfully making it to the table. Sam was trapped on his chair, and she tried to push the worry that threatened to cloud her judgment away.

“Hey, Jesse? Uh… why are you doing this?” She glanced over at Sam again. His concern was written all over his face as he tried to find some way to Andi. She tried to be careful with her movements and her words. They were dealing with antichrist, after all. One wrong move and he could make her cease to exist with a thought.

“You remind me of my mom,” Jesse said simply, as if it explained everything. “Why are you here?”

“We need your help…” Sam started, but Jesse looked over at him and suddenly he wasn’t able to make a sound. He looked over at Andi, and she watched his lips move but nothing came out.

“Jesse, please,” she pleaded, looking back at the teenager, “We just want to talk, that’s all. All of this…” Andi gestured toward the floor. “Is making it very difficult.”

Jesse frowned and suddenly the floor returned to it’s normal state. “I used to play this game with my mom. I thought you would like it.” He fidgeted in his chair and his gaze fell away from her. “I haven’t seen her in a while.”

Sam wasted no time crossing the room and sweeping Andi up in a bearhug. She returned the hug and rested her head on Sam’s chest, listening to the rapid beat of his heart.

“You okay?” She asked him, looking up to meet his gaze.

“Yeah, I am now.” Sam squeezed Andi a little tighter and then set her feet down on the floor. She reached down and laced her fingers with his before turning to face Jesse. Hopefully, he would hear them out.

“So, we have this problem and we could really use your help.”


End file.
